Sick
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: "Then why aren't you sick?" Reyna asked, hugging the blanket closer. The pounding headache was throbbing and she could barely keep her eyes open. "Didn't you know? Idiots can't get sick." Jason replied. JEYNA
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Um… meaningful message here? I just need to get some random writing. This probably sucks but it's something. I'm glad everyone enjoying my random drabble not drabble ish jeyna oneshots. :) I will work on Café Jupiter and my other stuff soon-ish once summer starts! Read, review and favorite!

Prompt idea: ill Reyna and there is a Jason for take care of her :D

Sick

"Don't say it." Reyna sneezed as she tried to hide her red nose. Jason fixed her with a flat stare before gently pushing the ill girl back into her villa. She opened her mouth to protest but sneezed instead. Her head was pounding like a herd of pegasus stomping. She had thick dark bags underneath her usually bright onyx eyes. Reyna felt cold even dressed in another oversized sweater and scarf. She shivered despite the layers.

"You're sick." Jason stated anyways, closing the door behind him as he nudged Aurum and Argentum with his foot. "Go." His warm hands pushed her towards the overstuffed purple couch. Reyna resisted, dragging her feet into the carpet like a child. "Reyna, I will pick you up and place you on that couch. Don't tempt me." The two praetors glared at each other before she sneezed again. The girl grudgingly walked over to the couch, following his orders. "Good girl."

"Do I get a treat?" She replied sarcastically, grabbing a few tissues before blowing her nose. Jason didn't reply, grabbing her blanket and draping it over her lithe shoulders. "We have a senate meeting today."

"We always have a senate meeting." Jason said, suddenly leaning forward invading Reyna's personal space. the girl instinctively shifted back, giving him an odd look. "Quit moving, I'm trying to take your temperature." He ordered, placing his hand on her shoulders and pressed his forehead against hers.

Reyna's eyes grew wide by the contact but she couldn't say anything. Jason's minty breath softly caressed her face. His hand was so warm against her shoulder almost like a fire. His eyes were thankfully closed so he couldn't notice the blush blooming on Reyna's face.

"You don't have a fever." He declared in an unintentionally deep voice as he looked at her with his blue eyes. His eyes appeared even darker than usual. All Reyna could hear was her rapidly beating heart until Jason eventually moved away.

"There are better ways to take my temperature, idiot." Reyna whispered shyly, trying to control her blush. Jason sort of looked at her before realizing it as well. A bright blush appeared on his lightly tanned cheeks. "Only one of us should be sick." She added, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

"So you admit to being sick then." Jason pointed out, tapping her stuffy nose.

She shoved his hand away. "I admit to nothing." The two shared a tiny chuckle before a tiny sneeze.

"Sure, sure. I'll grab your medicine and take care of the duties. New Rome won't fall if you take one sick day." Reyna rubbed her eyes and settled into the couch as she watched Jason walk towards her kitchen with practice ease. I might as well get some work done, she thought, reaching for the pile of unfinished paperwork on the coffee table. "Don't you dare touch that paperwork." Jason warned. His back was turned but somehow the boy just knew. "You've probably made yourself sick from overworking yourself."

"Then why aren't you sick?" Reyna asked, hugging the blanket closer. The pounding headache was throbbing and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Didn't you know? Idiots can't get sick." Jason replied as he walked over with a few aspirins in his hand. He pressed the tablets into her hands before passing a cool glass of water. "Drink this and then take a nap. I'll pop in during lunch to check on you." Reyna nodded her head and obeyed. Her eyes drifted close as she surrendered to the warmth of her couch. She was nearly asleep when she felt Jason's lips pressed lightly against her forehead tenderly. "Night princess."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was rereading Sick and wanted to write a companion piece for it. Jason's turn to be sick while Reyna takes care of him. He's a better patient than she was. Enjoy!

Real Life Update: Still looking for work. Had a few interviews and an amazing all expense paid trip to check out this one company. They had an amazing campus and the job looks so interesting but I would have to move pretty far away from friends and family.

Fever

Jason's head throbbed painfully as the sunlight shined through the crack of his window into his eyes. He blinked and stared at the off-white of his ceiling in confusion. "How?" He murmured, taking a shaky breath. His throat burned with every breath. Every part of his body ached but not in the good way like after a workout. He didn't want to move from his uncomfortable position on his couch. Jason's purple t-shirt clenched to his sweaty body. The couch he slept on barely fit his tall body. There was pounding in the distance. Maybe it was his imagination, hallucination created by his fever. Or maybe someone was really trying to get into his villa.

"Coming!" Jason called out hoarsely, swinging his legs over the side to sit up. A huge wave of vertigo hit the boy, forcing him to lie back down. "Or not… I'll be there eventually…" Jason murmured as he ran his fingers through his longer-than-usual hair. The front door swung opened. Two metal canines bolted through it, pattering over to the prone boy. They panted in his face, tails wagging eagerly. Their master stepped in with an amused expression on her beautiful face.

"The great Jason Grace rendered useless by the common flu." Reyna teased as she bumped the door closed with her hip. She cradled two grocery bags full of supplies. The sixteen year old groaned pitifully from his spot on the couch. He lifted the arm covering his eyes to look at her. Dressed casually in a hoodie and skinny jeans, Reyna arched her eyebrow at him. "I thought idiots couldn't get sick."

"Proves I'm not an idiot. Aren't you proud?" Jason replied with a slight smile before a fit of coughing overtook him. A concern frown tugged at her lips. Reyna quickly placed her things on the kitchen counter before resting on the couch arm beside Jason's head. Her cool hand brushed Jason's forehead. His blue eyes closed at the soothing cool contact.

"Gods, you're so hot, Jason." Reyna murmured, hand roaming down to feel his cheeks.

"Thanks for the compliment, Reyna. You're not so bad yourself." Jason countered, reaching up to hold her cold hand against his cheek. She rolled her eyes at his silly comment before gently nudging Aurum and Argentum out of the way.

"Good you see you still have your sense of humor." Reyna grabbed Jason's hands and slowly pulled him upright. "You need a shower and some food. Wrap your arm around my shoulder." Jason groaned but followed her instructions as she pulled them up. His legs were unsteady and he leaned heavily into Reyna's side. The girl staggered slightly but recovered, wrapping her arms securely around his waist. Her fingers accidentally slipped underneath his t-shirt, brushing the slick skin.

"Sorry…" Jason breathed against her shoulder, blinking at the close proximity. Reyna didn't say anything as they slowly made their way towards the bathroom. Jason's nose bumped her neck. The hoodie was unzipped, revealing the racing tank top she wore underneath. "I'm going to get you sick…" Jason realized, trying to pull away. Reyna tightened her grip when he nearly fell into a wall. His chest was pressed against hers as he stared into her dark eyes.

"It won't be the first time." Reyna countered as she poked his chest. "You're always getting me into some trouble."

"What? You drag me into things as well." Jason chuckled as Reyna gently propped him against the wall beside the bathroom. She arched her eyebrow at him, crossing her arms waiting for the evidence. "Quests, centurionship, praetorship…" Jason counted with his fingers as Reyna gave him an unimpressed stare. They both knew Jason would get those titles eventually. Reyna just sort of sped up the process. "Being sick?"

"Oh no, you're not blaming this one me." Reyna pointed at his weak form. "I had a cold. This is a flu." The two chuckled at how ridiculous they sounded before Jason dissolved into another fit of coughing. "Go take a shower. I assume you can do this yourself." A grin tugged at Jason's lips as he reached for the knob.

"If you're offering…" He murmured, laughing as Reyna slapped his arm. "Thank you, Nurse Reyna."

"Nurse? What sort of sick fantasies do you have, Grace?" Before Jason's ill mind could produce a dirty response, Reyna ruffled his hair and gently pushed him towards the bathroom. "Get cleaned up. Soup will be ready in a few." Jason nodded his head and watched as Reyna walked back, humming to herself as she tucked her hands in her hoodie's pocket.


End file.
